Wii
Lempialustani, johtuen lähinnä siitä, että sillä saa pelattua lähes koko Nintendon aikaisempaa kirjastoa. Konsolin itsensäkin kirjasto on kuitenkin hyvä näennäisten HC-burgereiden itkusta huolimatta. Kirjastosta pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 68/186, pelien yhteisarvosana on 492. * 530 Eco Shooter: Mekaniikoiltaan suht mielenkiintoinen, mutta rutikuivan ulkoasunsa takia erittäin tylsä ja harmaa on rails -räiskintä. * Alien Syndrome: Geneerinen, vaikeaselkoinen ja estatiikaltaan kengännauhabudjettimainen uudelleenlämmittely. Ei viihdytä edes moninpelinä. * Anno: Create A New World: Persoonallinen, mutta liian hidas sekä liikaa nysväystä vaativat strategia. * Another Code R: Mielenkiintoinen ja innovatiivinen, joskin Cingin tapaan kertakäyttöinen ja liikaa ratkeisemattomia kysymyksiä sisältävä seikkailu. * Arc Rise Fantasia: JRPG, jonka vuoropohjainen taistelusysteemi on varmaankin lajinsa paras kiitos sen nopeuden ja omintakeisten muokattavuusmekaniikkojen. Valitettavasti muuten on pelattavuus genrelle tyypillisen kuraista käyttäjäepäystävällisyyksineen ja ihan hiton hulluine pomoineen. Onneksi näytöt voi sentään skipata ja Geckolla myös viisikymmenkertaistaa kokemuspisteet. Juoni käyttää kaikki kliseet ja on yhtä reikäinen kuin siivilä, mikä yhdistettynä välttävään lokalisaatioon saa pelin melkein vaikuttamaan parodialta koko genrestä. Tuhlattu potentiaali ei silti paljoa naurata. * Baroque: Outo, mutta silti persoonaton tyrmäkaluaminen, jonka pelattavuus on genrelle tuttua kurahuttua. Onneksi armollisen lyhyt. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame: Viihdyttävä, mutta kertakäyttöinen cooppi-mätistys. Kannattaa läpäistä kertaalleen kaverin kera, kuten itse tein. * Battalion Wars Wii: Läpäisty yhteistyössä kaverin kanssa. Viihdyttävä action-strategia, jonka hahmot hupaisia stereotypioissaan. Valitettavasti vain on-line-moninpeli, joka on aina massiivinen miinus. (7/10) * Battle of the Bands: Mielenkiintoinen ja hauska musiikkipeli, jota muutamat arveluttavat designvalinnat huonontavat valitettavan paljon. Musiikki on joka tapauksessa viihdyttävää, ainakin marssi- ja country-genret. (6/10) * Beat the Beat - Rhythm Paradise: Koominen, söpö ja hyvää musaa sisältävä rytmipeli, jonka hinasimme HYPE-porukalla läpi. Itse pelattavuus ei ole kuitenkaan yhtä koukuttavaa kuin genren helmissä, kerta se koostuu pelkästä A:n ja B:n takomisesta. Ulkoasu ja erilaiset surrealistiset skenaariot kuitenkin takaavat, ettei tylsää tule aivan heti. (6/10) * Blast Works - Build, Fuse & Destroy: Räiskintäeditori, jossa lepsu estetiikka ja pelattavuus. Viimeksi mainitun mekaniikka, jossa tuhottuja vihollisia voi liittää osaksi omaa alusta on hauska, mutta meno on monotonista ampumisnapin pohjassapitelyä. Täten omien tuotosten tekeminenkään ei juuri innosta. * Bleach - Shattered Blade: Perinteinen animetappelupeli, jonka taistelusysteemi on yllättäen rikkinäinen. Wiimotekontrollit eivät vaihteeksi toimi kovin hyvin. * Boom Blox Bash Party: Mielenkiintoinen, hupaisa ja yllättävän monipuolinen pelattavuus on mannaa. Myös kenttäeditori on hyvä ja varmaan ainoita sellaisia, joita olen jaksanut vähääkään käyttää. Valitettavasti serverien lopettaminen kusee editointikikkailua. No, we all hate on-line. (7/10) * Bonsai Barber: Perusidealtaan nerokas, pelattavuudeltaan viihdyttävä ja tarpeeksi erilaisia hupaisia yllätyksiä sisältävä parturointipeli. Siisteintä tekeleessä ovat kuitenkin persoonalliset kasvisasiakkaat omine musateemoineen ja ominaisuuksineen. Se, että pelaaja rajoitetaan viiteen keissiin per reaaliaikainen päivä toimii jopa ihmeen hyvin, vähentäen toistoa ja tarjoten pari hupaista metaelementtiä. (7/10) * Bully - Scholarship Edition: Ainoa Rockstarin avoimen maailman peli, jota olen jaksanut pelata yhtään enempää. Koulumaailma, dynaaminen musiikki, uniikit NPC:t ja oppitunnit tuovat peliin mukavasti persoonallisuutta, ja päähenkilö on tarpeeksi epäsosiopaattinen. Muutama rasittava Rockstar-trope haittaa menoa hiukan, muttei liikaa. (7/10) * Captain Rainbow: Hyvä hengellinen jatkaja Giftpialle. NPC:iden määrä ja etenemismekaniikat ovat lussumpia kuin esikuvassa, mutta hupaisat actionkohdat ja minipelit sekä obskuurin retro -onanoinnin määrä enemmän kuin hyvittää tämän. Soundtrack on myös, etenkin lyriikoilla varustettujen biisien osalta, hurmaavan hämärä, kuten sopii odottaa. Pelin kliimaksi ja loppu on myös siisti, vaikka oikean lopun Disney-juonenkäänne latistaa koko hommaa hiukan. (7/10) * Castle of Shikigami III: Humpuukia, jopa top-down-shooteriksi. Pelattavuudeltaan hyvin geneerinen ja ideaköyhä. Dubbikin on huono, mutta vain tylsällä eikä hauskalla tavalla. * Castlevania Judgment: Ihan hyvää viihdettä tarjoava kasuaalimättö, vaikka hahmosuunnittelu kieltämättä on tuskallista myös ei-puristeille. (6/10) * Cooking Mama - Cook-off: Yllättävän viihdyttävä kokkaussimulaatio, lähinnä mamman ääninäyttelyn ja muun ulosannin ansiosta. (5/10) * Cooking Mama - World Kitchen: Huomattavasti edellä mainittua peliä söpömpi joskin valitettavasti suppeampi jatko-osa. * Crystal Defenders R1: Final Fantasy -teemainen, rutikuiva tower defense -peli. Predictabo. * Data East Arcade Classics: 16 Data Eastin peliä, kukapa ei tästä pitäisi, varhaisimpia pilipalitteluja lukuun ottamatta. Valitettavasti emulaation taso on turhan vaihtelevaa, etenkin äänien puolesta. Onneksi bonussälä tarjoaa oikeutusta. * De Blob: Omaperäinen ja hauska, mutta ajottain monotoninen tasoloikan tapainen. Ylidynaaminen soundtrack on siisti, vaikka suurin osa kappaleista onkin melko kuivia. Pelin juoni on myös ihan hupaisaa settiä. * Deadly Creatures: Omaperäinen idea, köyhä toteutus. Kaiken päälle laakista tappavia QTE:tejä. * Dewy's Adventure: Sydämen pakahduttavan söpö Elebitsin sisarpeli, jonka pelattavuus koostuu Wiimotella ympäristön kallistelusta vesimäisen sankarin ohjaamiseksi. Meno on viihdyttävää ja yllättävän monipuolista, vaikka joskus kiikkerät ohjaukset hajottavat. Pomotaistelut ovat erityisen hauskoja, etenkin vika. Sisarpelinsä tavoin pelistä löytyy editori, jossa on suht paljon avattavaa. (6/10) * Disaster - Day of Crisis: "IRIS!" Upea sillisalaatti eri peligenrejä ja absurdia menoa. Sisältää myös mielenkiintoisia edutainment-elementtejä. Kaikin tavoin aivan god. 100 % hinattu ja syystä. (10/10) * Disney Guilty Party: Job Islandin tavoin keskivertoa huomattavasti hauskempi minipelikokoelma, kerta etsiväpremissi tarjoaa hupaisan estetiikan ja hahmokeskeisyyden lisäksi myös mielekkäitä käänteitä pelattavuuteen. Juonimoodi on kasuaalin helppo, mutta sitäkin viihdyttävämpi ja sattumanvaraisia keissejä tarjoava moninpelimoodi vaikuttaa sekin ihan mielenkiintoiselta. (7/10) * Doc Louis's Punch-Out!: Titulaarisen deuteragonistin takia viihdyttävä Punch-Out! -demo. Kunpa itse pääpeliinkin oltaisiin saatu tohtorin tasoisia uusia vastustajia... * Donkey Kong Country Returns: Ihan hyvä, mutta edeltäjiään esteettisesti ja tyylillisesti jokseenkin geneerisempi. Lisäksi pelattavuudeltaan liian nähty. Sakusaku Daigaitou Returns on muutenkin parempi. * Donkey Kong - Jet Race: Wiimote- ja nunchuckinläiskintäohjauksiltaan hämmästyttävän hyvä ja mekaniikoiltaan mainio karttipeliväännös. Etenkin ympäristön ja vastustajien tuhoamiseen nojaava boostaussysteemi on nerokas. Peli myös käyttää emosarjansa elementtejä hyvin; etenkin pelattava hahmokatras on kekseliäs. Hahmobalanssia ei ole valitettavasti edes tavoiteltu ja ratoja on turhan vähän verrattuna siihen, että moni niistä kierrättää osioita toisistaan. Myös vaikeimmalle vaikeusasteelle olisi lisäksi voinut jättää avattavaa kamaa, vaikka yksinpelisisältöä on muuten ihan mukavasti. (7/10) * Dragonball Budokai Tenkaichi 2 ja 3: Muuten hienoja pelejä, paitsi että koko meno on epäselvää ja cinemaattista PASKAA. * Dragon Quest Swords - The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors: Pelattavuudeltaan köyhän miehen Samurai Warriors: Katana, mutta estetiikaltaan nokittajaansa parempi Wiimotehuidonta. Eniten viihdyttää hahmokaarti, jonka kohokohtina toimivat ranskalaisgoottilolimaagi sekä ruma, känninen ja lihasläski saksalaisdemoni (laadukasta kansalaisuustereotypioiden käyttöä, kuten näkyy). Kontrollit toimivat tyydyttävästi ja pelattavuus on yksinkertaisuudessaan koukuttavaa, vaikka sarjan perinteitä kunnoittava eli paska menu- ja inventaariosysteemi närästyttää. Paras pelaamani Dragon Quest -tekele, kaiken kaikkiaan. (6/10) * Dragon's Lair Trilogy: Kummatkin Dragon's Lairit ja Space Ace, eli parasta cinematiikkaa ja QTE-spammausta mitä rahalla saa. Sisältää hauskaa settiä, etenkin ekan Lairin Dirkin mesotessa. * Earth Seeker: Monster Huntermainen mutta mielenkiintoisempien ympäristöjensä, uniikin taistelusysteeminsä ja etenkin kasuaalisuutensa takia esikuvaansa huomattavasti parempi peli, jossa keräillään kulttuuriaarteita maailmanlopun jälkeisissä meiningeissä. Valitettavasti touhu menee aivan Monster Hunterin tyyliin leppoisan alun jälkeen hyvin nopeasti siihen, että tehtävät koostuvat pelkästään ylikestävien mörköjen lahtaamisesta yksi toisensa jälkeen. Tosin mörköjen listimisen tahmaus saattaanee hyvin johtua siitä, että japania osaamattomana saattoivat varustukseni olla jo melko obsoliittia settiä kyseisessä vaiheessa peliä... * Eat! Fat! Fight!: Melko kekseliäs sumopainipeli treenausosioin, joista oleellisin on tietysti ruuan konSUMOinti. Pelissä on grindattavaa huomattavasti pidemmäksi aikaa kuin pinnallinen pelattavuus jaksaa kantaa, mikä on henkilöstä riippuen joko miinusta tai plussaa. Pelin siistein juttu on, että siinä on melkoisen ennen näkeMÄTTÖmästi myös naispuolisia sumopainijoita ja siten populaarikulttuurissa melkein yhtä harvinaisia, ylipainoisia muijia! * Eldar Saga: Graffoiltaan, gameplayltaan ja käyttöliittymältään huono ARPG. Pelin insinöörityönnäytemäisyydestä kielii mm. se, ettei varusteita ostettaessa niiden statteja näe. Pelissä on jonkinnäköinen sukupolvenvaihdosmekaniikka, joka kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta, muttei riitä tällaisen tervan juomiseksi. * Elebits: Söpö ja täynnä tavaraa oleva hilavitkutin-FPS. Parempaa fysiikkamoottorimasturbointia kuin toka Half-Life ja viihdyttävää pelattavaa etenkin HOTD: Overkill-käsikanuunan kanssa. Soundtrack on koominen ja hyvä. (8/10) * Emergency Heroes: Hajottavan yksitoikkoinen rälläys/minipelikokelma. Omaperäinen, mutta huono pelattavuus. * Enclave: Shadows of Twilight: Juosten kusten tehty, aika geneerinen fantasia-third-person-actioni. Pienellä hiomisella olisi pelistä saanut aika mainion, koska itse pelattavuus on pohjimmiltaan hyvää. * Endless Ocean - Blue World: Todella laaja ja pitkäikäinen uiskentelupeli, kiitos mukavan pituisen juonen ja järkyttävän määrän sivusälää ja salaisuuksia. (8/10) * Enjoy Your Massage: Ulkoasultaan amatöörimäinen ja pelillisesti todella torsomainen muistipeli, jossa on sentään käytetty oikeanlaista eli fanservicemäistä lähestymistapaa hierontaan. * Epic Mickey: Ulosanniltaan ja ideoiltaan hyvä, mutta toteutukseltaan keskinkertainen ja vielä 3D-tasoloikka. Ei kovin kiinnostava. Vanhoihin piirrettyihin perustuvat 2D-osiot ovat kyllä siistejä. * Excitebike -World Rally: Hyvin vähän uutta sisältävä ja siten turha uudelleenlämmittely alkuperäisestä NES-versiosta. * Excitebots - Trick Racing: Hauskoja eläinmechoja sisältävä epäortodoksinen ajopeli. Erittäin hyvä, vaikka avaussysteemi vaatii aivan liikaa grindausta. (8/10) * Excite Truck: Menettelevä joskin vähäsisältöinen kolikkopelityylien rälläily, joka on suht obsoliitti kiitos yllä mainitun hengellisen edeltäjänsä. * Facebreaker K.O. Party: Ei valitettavasti aivan naamaa hajottava, mutta silti melko köyhä, pinnallinen, kontrolleiltaan ei-kaksinen ja rosteriltaan kitukasvuinen ynnä kuiva mättöpeli. * Fast Food Panic: Ihan hupaisa pikaruokalasimulaatio, jossa söpö, mutta välillä kengännauhamainen estetiikka. Pelattavuus on mielenkiintoista ja antaa realistisen kuvan roskaruokaloiden työpäivien kaoottisuudesta ja toimintatavoista...kunnes peli heittää sekaan jotain insta kill-gourmetranskalaisia, jotka lopettavat pelin saman tien, mikäli et saa täydellistä ateriaa aikaan. Puolen tusinaa kertaa kun näin kävi niin ragequittasin minäkin ravintoilailun. * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - The Crystal Bearers: Hyvä kevytseikkailu, joka käyttää kekseliäästi Wiimoten ominaisuuksia. Ympäristöt ja estetiikka ovat eläväisiä sekä mainioita ja taistelut vihollisten jedinakkeluineen hauskoja. Huonoja puoliakin riittää; NPC:den tuppisuisuus kusee immersiota, juonessa ei ole vaihteeksi mitään järkeä ja jotkin kohtaukset ovat turhan infantiileja, mutta onneksi nämä haittaavat pääasiassa passiivisesti. Pelissä on muuten Kalevala-teemainen biisi, jonka lyriikat sisältävät kunnon "enguomea". Musiikkivalikoima on muutenkin huippukolmikossani kaikista populaarikulttuurituotteista. (8/10) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - My Life as a Darklord: Söpö, mutta premissiltään ja huumoriltaan liian Disguomainen sekä liikaa aivoja vaativa torninpuolustuspyllyily. Kiitti myös tavallistakin paskemmasta DLC -ripuloinnista. * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - My Life as a King: Söpö, omaperäinen ja alkuun hyvin viihdyttävä kaupunginrakentelu/RPG -delegointeilu. Kun valtakunta on saatu rakennettua ja jäljelle jää vain vasallien grindaaminen juonen lainausmerkeissä edistämiseksi, loppuu motivaatio kuitenkin lyhyeen. * Fire Emblem - Radiant Dawn: Pelattavuudeltaan luultavasti siistein vaikka hivenen sekasortoinen Fire Emblem. Hahmot ovat jees, mutta jotkut retconnahtavat persoonallisuusmuutokset ja itkettävät supportit kusevat karakterisaatiosta ja siten pelistä paljon. (7/10) * Fortune Hoshi no Furisosogu Oka: Söpö, mutta kovin tylsä ja äänitehosteiltaan harvinaisen hajottava, fantasiateemainen top down -haahuilu. Miespuolinen päähenkilö muistuttaa mukavasti Magician Lordin Eltaa. * Fragile Dreams - Farewell Ruins of the Moon: Aika tekotaiteellista paskaa. Pelattavuudeltaan suppea ja kömpelö. Muutenkin pelinä kovin kertakäyttöinen. Sisältää toiseksi parhaan videopelisuutelukohtauksen ikinä, tosin. * Furu Furu Park: Hämärä minipelikokoelma, jonka peleistä valtaosa on kuivaa ohjainmasturbointia. Japanilaisen kajahtanut estetiikka ja deittisimulaattorimoodi auttavat jonkin verran, mutteivät tarpeeksi. * GoldenEye 007: Call of Goldeneye. Daniel Craigilla. Eli paskaa. * Go Vacation: Yksi useista Namcon hyvistä kasuaalipeleistä Wiille. Lomakohteet ovat siistejä ja niissä haahuilu immersoivaa. Minipelit eivät ole kovinkaan ihmeellisiä, mutteivät myöskään huonoja. Moninpelinä varmasti vielä viihdyttävämpi. (7/10) *Ghost Squad: Valopyssyräiskintä, jonka kurkkusalaattiteemasta huolimatta sisältää mukavasti Segamaista hoopoutta. Vaihtelevat mekaniikat ja reitit ovat kumpikin omintakeisia ratkaisuja ja avattavaa kamaa riittää, eli pelistä saa enemmän irti kuin vähäisestä sisällöstä voi aluksi luulla. (6/10) * Grill-off with Ultra Hand!: Hupaisan ja ihmeen toimivan liiketunnistusohjauksen omaava, mutta aivan liian sisällyksetön ja persoonaton grillausminipeli. * Guilty Gear XX Λ Core: Mekaniikoiltaan perushirveä animemättö, jonka rosteri on taattua SFIII-tasoa, eli mongoloidipakkomielteinen, eli huono, muttei kuitenkaan täysin epäpidettävä. * Gunblade NY & L.A. Machineguns: Hupaisaa arcade-on-rail-räiskintää kovin palikoilla grafiikoilla ja campilla ääninäyttelyllä. Kaikenlaisten lataus- ynnä muiden mekaniikkojen puuttuminen tekee ammuskelusta tosin turhankin aivotonta. * Harvest Moon - Animal Parade: Paras pelaamani Harvest Moon. Paljon tehtävää ja hahmoja sekä muita osia kiihottavampi perheen perustus. Kavereiden hankkimisen hajottavuus ja hitaus on tosin liian lähellä todellisuutta. Tekninen kökköys harmittaa myös, etenkin kun ajan kuluminen on kytköksissä ruudunpäivitykseen, lol. (8/10) * Harvest Moon - Magical Melody: Nopeatempoinen ja monipuolinen mutta myös ajalleen jo turhan retro osa farmaussarjaa. Pääosin hyödytön saavutussysteemi toimii huonona kannustimena ja hahmokestävyys ynnä inventaariotila on koko ajan kortilla. Wii -käännöksen naishahmon pelaamismahdollisuuden poisto on myös aika sika absurdi veto, joka ei onneksi nykyaikana menisi varmastikaan läpi. Silti parempi kuin Story of Shitsons tai Stardew Mälli. * Horizon Riders: Kekseliäillä ja ihan toimivalla Wiimote -kontrolleilla varustettu räiskintä. Geneerinen estetiikka ja tasapaksut ympäristöt tekevät pelaamisesta kuitenkin nopeasti kuivaa. * Hydroventure: Omintakeinen vedellälorottelutasoloikkapuzzleilu, jossa on runsaasti sisältöä etenkin Wiiware-peliksi. Myös estetiikka on hyvää ja vaikeusastekurvi ihanteellinen lukuun ottamatta finaalin runkkuutta. Loppu on muutenkin aika antiklimaattinen, mutta pelin muutoin korkea laatu onneksi esti paskan jälkimaun. Bonsai Barberin ohella ainoa oikeasti hyvä Wiiware. (7/10) * Jam City Rollergirls: Rollergames -tyylisiä sääntöjä noudattava, eli omaperäinen ja rutikuiva racing -peli. Kymmenminuuttiset matsit sävyttömissä kentissä eivät todellakaan viihdytä. * Jambo! Safari: Pinnallinen, mutta arcadeportiksi aikamoisen runsassisältöinen Segan edutaintment-ajopeli. Nisäkkäiden ystävät saavat tästä varmaan minua enemmän irti. * Job Island - Hard Working People: Hämmästyttävän hyvä minipelikokoelma, kiitos persoonallisen juonimoodin sekä pelattavuuden ja grindattavan ekstrasälän. (7/10) * Kid Adventures - Sky Captain: Yllättävän hyvin tehty lentopeli. Viihdyttävä, mutta itseään toistava ja vähäsisältöinen. Hinareille pelistä löytyy kuitenkin ihan tarpeeksi hinattavaa erilaisten saavutusta, jotka jopa avaavat lisäsisältöä, muodossa. * King of Fighters Collection: The Orochi Saga: Paras KOF-saaga lisukkeineen on jees, mutta 98 UM:n puuttuminen jättää juhlinnan tyngäksi. * Kirby's Adventure Wii: Läpäisty kaverien kanssa. Konservatiivinen, mutta hyvin tehty perus- Kirbyily, jonka paskat voimamekaniikkaväännökset ja huonosti suunniteltu, yliykköspelaajafokusoitunut moninpeli kusevat kuitenkin melko tehokkaasti. * Kirby's Epic Yarn: Söötti, viihdyttävä ja estetiikaltaan hieno, mutta pelattavuudeltaan liian perinteinen platformeri lukuun ottamatta hupaisia transformaatiokohtia. Lämänottomekaniikka on sentään ihan mielenkiintoinen ja rennon toimiva. Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. (7/10) * Kore Gang, The: Ihan hauska, 3D-platformeriksi, kiitos hahmonvaihtomekaniikan ja kasuaalin vaikeusasteen. Lukuisat laulunumerot ovat taidetta. * Kyotokei: Ikarugan värimekaniikkaa sumeilematta plagioiva sivuttaisräiskintä. Ulkoasu on kovin amatöörimäinen, mutta mörkö- ja bossidesignit ovat sentään ihan siistejä. Peli kopioi esikuvaansa myös crediittisysteemissä, eli antaa yhden lisäkonttarin aina tunnin pelaamisen jälkeen, eli onnea läpipääsyyn ilman lobotomiaa. * Last Story: Mainio toimintaroolipeli. Pelattavuus on erittäin hauskaa paria harvaa ripuliosiota lukuun ottamatta, ja juoni on myös mielenkiintoinen, luottaen pieneen sankariryhmään ja tapahtumapaikkaan genrelle perinteisen ympäri maailmaa rönsyilemisen sijaan. Hahmot ovat myös ihan pidettäviä ja dialogi sekä huumori hyvää, ja jopa canonparin interaktio on siedettävää. Brittidubbi on täydellinen, mutta valitettavasti alkuperäistä ääniraitaa ei ole saatavilla, toisin kuin XENOBLADESSA. Moninpelin rajoittuminen on-lineen on myös silkkaa shittiä. On-line-pelaamista tuli jopa kokeiltua ja se oli viihdyttävää, etenkin kiitos hauskan viestisysteemin, but now it's fucking dead. Kiitti letuista, siis, etenkin missatun moninpeliroinan takia. (9/10) * Legend of Saiyuki: Retro-tyylinen eli yliarkaainen eikä siten kovin hauska saati reilu Pocky & Rocky -klooni. Välinäyttötaide on tosin jumalaista. * Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword, The: Pelattavuudeltaan ilmestyessään paras Zelda, mutta kuppainen juonenkuljetus, liian harvat hyvät tyrmät ja itseään toistava fillerjööti jättävät sonnan maun suuhun. Edes Groose ei onnistu pelastamaan lopputulosta. * Let's Tap: Omintakeinen laatikonpaukuttelu, jonka pointtina on siis toisen käden Wiimotetuupinta. Yksinkertaisuudestaan huolimatta viihdyttää piirun verran kauemmin kuin keskiverto minipelikokoelma, vaikka moninpeli onkin neljän lootan tarpeineen jo turhan korkean kynnyksen takana. * Line Attack Heroes: Tyydyttävä areenamätistys, jossa kuitenkin liian vähän sisältöä, etenkin areenoiden puolesta. Pelin veikein puoli ovat Wonderful 101 -tyyliin hupaisa, monipuolinen ja esteettisesti hämärä hahmokatras. * Little King's Story: Köyhän miehen Pikmin. Käyttäjäepäystävällinen. Paljon tekotaiteellista paskaa. Hajottavat pomotaistelut, joilla skippaamattomat alkunäytöt. Potentiaalisesti hyvä juoni, jossa ei tapahdu mitään ja joka loppuu kuin seinään. Onneksi vain pienen nichen ylirunkkaamaa paskaa, siis. * Little Tournament Over Yonder, The: Palikkamainen shakkiväännös, jossa taistelut käydään kahdenkeskikissä, Gauntlet -tyylisissä välienselvittelyissä. Systeemi on hidas ja tylsä. * Lost in Blue: Shipwrecked: Voisi olla siisti, ellei olisi niin pirun hidas, jos partnerista olisi jotain hyötyä ja päähenkilöt eivät tarvitsisi yhtä paljon ravintoa kuin norsut. * Mad Dog McCree Gunslinger Pack: Ö-leffamaisella tavalla viihdyttävä FMV-light gun-shootteri. Valitettavasti Wii-portti on mekaniikoiltaan kovin vehkeestä, etenkin stand-offeissa. * Magic Obelisk, The: Lutuinen ja omaperäinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan ja kontrolleiltaan hajottavan kömpelö actionpuzzleilu. * Mahou Sensei Negima!? Neo-Pactio Fight!!: Estetiikaltaan OK ja lähdemateriaaliaan hyvin käyttävä, mutta aivan liian yksinkertainen arenamättö, koska hahmoilla on erilaisia hyökkäyksiä naurettavat kolme kappaletta. Miinusta siitäkin, ettei peli perustu alkuperäiseen Negimaan vaan johonkin runkku-moe-spin-offiin. * Marble Saga - Kororinpa: Liiketunnistusohjauksiltaan hyvä kuulanpyörittelypeli pirteällä estetiikalla, sopivalla haasteella ja paljolla avattavalla. Runsaasta ja vaihtelevasta sisällöstä huolimatta olisi mukaan toivonut hieman enemmän vaihtelua vihollisten tai pomojen tms. muodossa. (7/10) * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games: Ihan viihdyttävä minipelikokoelma. Puku- ja musakustomisaatio ovat etenkin siistejä ominaisuuksia. (6/10) * Mario Kart Wii: Paras Mario Kart. Moninpeli on odotettavan erinomaista, joskin ei voittofokusoituneille runkkareille suositeltavaa. (9/10) * Mario Party 9: Hyviä minipelejä, suht paljon avattavaa ja mukavan nopeat erät, kiitos paljon ylistystä ansainneen automekaniikan. Paras (=ainoa hyvä) pelaamani lautapeli, siis. (7/10) * Mario Sports Mix: OK, joskin melko pinnallinen urheilupelisetti. Juonimoodi ja Final Fantasy-hahmot ynnä Lima ovat melko hupaisia. Pelistä meni tosin kaikki maku historian v*ttumaisimman HYPE-turnauksen jälkeen. * Mario Strikers Charged: Mekaniikoiltaan siisti ja mukavan nopeatempoinen, joskin välillä turhan kaoottinen jalkapalloilu. Ulkoasun EXTREEMIYS ja kapteenien superlaakit ovat kyllä hanurista, kuten myös yksinpelimoodit. * Medieval Games: Köyhä, mutta persoonallinen lautapeli. Hahmot ja satukirjapremissi ovat hyviä, pelattavuus ei niinkään. Pienen totuttelun jälkeen myös minipelit voivat kuitenkin ruveta sujumaan, joka parantaa tekeleen laatua jonkin verran. * Metal Slug Complete: Metal Slugit 1-6 sekä sikana taidetta, eli varteenotettava kokoelma. Valitettavasti ei konsolikäännösekstroja eikä kunnon soundtrackejä. Ainoastaan tämä JP-versio on legitiimi, koska vain se tukee Classic Controlleria. * Metroid - Other M: Aiheuttamansa persekipeän avautumisen laadusta sekä määrästä johtuen oli tekele testattava. Fanien hysteerinen viha on jokseenkin yliammuttua, vaikka juoni ja cinematiikka ovat kieltämättä hanurista. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin tarpeeksi toimivaa tyydyttävän kokemuksen aikaansaantiin. Varsinkin post-game-kaman suuri määrä on hieno juttu. * Metroid Prime Trilogy: Kaksi huippupeliä ja yksi kusoge, gotta love it. Metroid Prime 1 on kokoelman paras tekele, vaikka myös Corruption on erinomainen puristien turhasta avautumisesta (anteeksi tautologia) huolimatta. Prime 2 on hyvän alun jälkeen aivan hirveää tuubaa ja tervanjuontia hajottavassa kahden maailman sekoilussaan, mutta senkin moninpeli on ihan passeli. (9/10, myös Gamecube + 7/10) * Minon - Everyday Hero: Koominen ja hyvin omaperäinen domino-top-down-platformer. Pursuaa persoonallisuutta hupaisista välinäytöistä ja suurilta osin lyriikoilta varustetusta musiikeista itse pelattavuuteen. Hyvin lyhyt, mutta uudelleenpeluuarvoa riittää. (7/10) * MLB Power Pros 2008: Paljon customisaatiomahdollisuuksia, hauskan estetiikan ja mielenkiintoisen simulaatiomoodin sisältävä urheilupeli. Valitettavasti lajina on baseball, eli ei nappaa. * Monster Hunter Tri: Oodi hardcorepelaamiselle eli ihan hirveää paskaa. Tönköt kontrollit, ripuli taistelusysteemi, ylikestävät viholliset ja ennen kaikkea kaiken kattava farmaus hajottavat normaalin ihmisen kovin nopsaan. * Monster Lab: Premissiltään hauska ja melko omaperäinen Tohtori Frankenstein -simulaattori. Pelattavuus on viihdyttävää, mutta hieman pinnallista ja itseään toistavaa. Mörköjazzmusat ovat kuitekin omaa luokkaansa. Jätetty kesken kiitos yhden QTE-kohdan, joka ei rekisteröi millään tietynlaisia Wiimoten heilautuksia ja jonka feilatessa tulee samaa mättöö toista tuntii. PS2-versio voisi olla siten tällä saralla parempi, mutta siinä tekeleen useat minipelit ovat luultavasti taas paljon paskempia ja tietysti kaikki muu myös. * Mortal Kombat - Armageddon: Paras versio parhaasta Mortal Kombatista. Infernaalisesti sisältöä ja paljon eri pelimoodeja. Pelattavuus on sarjalle uskollisesti kököhköä, mutta hauskaa. Oma numeronsa on hahmonluontimoodi, jonka erikoisuutena on movelistin helppo ja monipuolinen tekeminen. Rosterikin on mukavan massiivinen, vaikka melko homogeeninen. (10/10) * Munchables, The: Taas yksi omintakeinen ja söpö Wiin kasuaalitoimintatekele. Premissi eli vihollisten mättäminen kasvamismekaniikkoineen on siisti, ruudut sopivan vaihtelevia ja musiikkivalikoima mainio. Haastetta ei juuri ole, etenkään turhan suoraviivaisissa pomomätöissä ja ruutujakin saisi olla enemmän, etenkin kun niistä viimeinen on pyhitetty lähes kokonaan aikaisempien vihollisten ylikävelemiselle. Avattavia härpäkkeitä ja siten lisähaastetta ynnä jälleenpeluuarvoa riittää, mikä osaltaan kuitenkin hyvittää viimeksi mainittu fibaa. (7/10) * Muramasa - The Demon Blade: All style, no substance. Pelattavuus on äärettömän monotonista ees taas juoksua ja random encounterien aivotonta hakkaamista, johon kyllästyy tunnissa, ja kahdella pelattavalla hahmolla on täsmälleen ei mitään eroa. Taustat, NPC:t ja musat ovat siistejä, mutta kuin kaksi kiloa kokaiinia hurjien hevimiesten bileissä kerta pelaaminen on tervaa. * Mushroom Men - The Spore Wars: Tyylikkään ruma platformeri, jonka Macgyvermainen asemekaniikka on siisti ja ruudut hauskoja kaluta, kuten minä tykkään. Pelattavuus on hyvää lukuun ottamatta joskus kusevaa kameraa, yllättäen. Lyhyt kuin korvasienen syöneen elämä, mutta täyttä tavaraa ja kaiken avaamisessa kestää tovin. Säveltäjät ovat myös olleet mukavan sienessä. (6/10) * Namco Museum Remix: Kuppaisia vanhoja arcadepelejä ja "So bad it's good"-remakeja niistä. Aika turha. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Läpäisty yhdessä kaverin kanssa. Hauska ja monipuolinen, mutta geneerinen tasoloikka, jonka moninpeli erottaa massasta. Etenkin nelinpelinä hulvaton, muttei vihanhallintaongelmaisille tai menestyjätyypeille sopiva. (7/10) * Nights - Journey of Dreams: Hurmaava ja pelattavudeltaan viihdyttävä, lukuun ottamatta paria heikompaa tasoloikka-osiota. Etenkin pomomätöt ja musiikki ovat A-luokan kamaa. (8/10) * No More Heroes: Pelillisesti passeli, mutta enemmän hahmoihinsa ja maailmaan nojaava hack 'n' slash. Pelin kulku on viihdyttävä tappohakkeluksen ja hupaisten hanttihommien paiskimisen välillä pompottelussaan ja hahmokaarti on monipuolinen sekä mielikuvituksellinen. Wiimoten käyttö on kekseliästä ja harvinaisen toimivaakin. (7/10, myös PS3) * No More Heroes 2: Edeltäjäänsä huomattavasti heikompi. Pelattavuus ei juurikaan poikkea ykkösestä vaihtoehtoisten hahmojen alikäytöstä johtuen, mutta hanttihommat on korvattu geneerisellä retrorunkkauksella, hahmot ja pomot ovat kuivempia ja juonta on väännetty prameilevampaan suuntaan naurettavin tuloksin. Vihollisten ulina on sentään kohentunut. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" * Octomania: Tarvittavan söpö, mutta muuten laadultaan heikko VS-puzzleilu. * Okami: Huonot ohjaukset, tylsät hahmot, olematon juoni sekä juonenkuljetus, mukataiteellinen eli epävaikuttava estetiikka, piirtomekaniikan puhkikaluaminen ynnä kierrätettyjä pomomättöjä. Pelaa mieluummin vaikka Garouta, sillä Okami on ihan susi. * OneChanbara - Bikini Zombie Slayers: Hupaisan aivoton grindausfesti. Tarkoituksellisen yksitoikkoinen ja suppea, mutta se ei minun putkipollaani juuri haittaa. (6/10) * Opoona: Pelattavuudeltaan ja konseptiltaan hyvin omaperäinen RPG. Maailma on elävä, kaupungit massiivisia ja soundtrack menoon täydellisesti sopivaa. Lopussa peli vetää vielä kunnon Earthboundmaisen "What do you mean, it's for children?"-vaihteen päälle, eli hyvin säväyttävää kamaa. Random encounterit ovat perseestä, mutta onneksi taistelut ovat nopeita ja keskivertoroolipeliä viihdyttävämpiä. Kököhkö käännös lisää hoopoa charmia, mutta PAL-version yhden sivujuonen kaiken tekstin poistaminen on jo hieman liian v*tun absurdia. (8/10) * Osouji Sentai Clean Keeper: Siivoussankarointikoulumaailmavisuaaliromaani. Estetiikka on melkein, mutta vain melkein liian moea ja hahmot ihan siistejä. Pelin gameplayosiot ovat kuitenkin paskan flash-pelin tasoisia ja siten epäkiihottavia ja itse juoni on kuitenkin suurimmaksi osaksi vain perinteistä lukioromanssihuttua, mikä ei juuri innosta pelaamaan. * Overlord; Dark Legend: Hauska ja viihdyttävä 3rd-person-Pikmin-johdannainen. Pelin premissi pahiksena pelaamisena ei onneksi johda myöskään kovin runkkarimaiseen käytökseen itse tarinassa, kiitos yleisen kieliposkisuuden. Hieman liian lyhyt, tosin, ja kovin antiklimaattisen lopun omaava. * Pandora's Tower: Zeldamaista tyrmien koluamista ja treffisimulaattoriherutusta, eli ihan jumala peli. Ruoskamekaniikka on myös hyvin toimiva ja monipuolisesti käytetty ja pomomätöt viihdyttäviä. Uudelleenpeluuarvoa riittää kiitos viiden eri lopun ja kiitettävän määrän post-game-kamaa. 100 % taottu. (9/10) * Picturebook Games; A Pop-Up Adventure: Hauskalla estetiikalla ja mielenkiintoisilla mekaniikoilla varustettu lautapeli, joka on lajityypillineen uskollisesti kuitenkin liian hidas ja kuiva. Mahtavat kaksi lautaa eivät nekään lämmitä, vaikka onhan siinäkin jo 100 % enemmän kuin fyysisissä vastaavissa... * Pirates Plund-arr: Flash-pelimäinen eli kovin köyhä beat-em-up, joka ei nappaa edes moninpelinä. * Pit Crew Panic: Turhan sisällyksetön, joskin ihan omaperäinen minipeli. Suurinta hupia tarjoaa tekeleen ohuesti verhoiltu seksuaalinen vire. * Phantom Brave - We Meet Again: NIS:n tapaan söpö, mutta pelillisesti epästrategista clusterfuckripulia aivan liikaa sisältävä "T"RPG. Hahmot ja juoni ovat käsittämättömän tylsiä. * Project Zero 2 - Wii Edition: Hyvä ja omaperäinen valokuvauskauhupeli. Ohjaus vaatii hieman totuttelua, jonka jälkeen vihollisten räpsiminen onkin hyvin viihdyttävää. Paskaa taas ovat näytöt, joita ei voi skipata ja pelin lopun point-of-no-return. Myös juoni on japanilaiseen tapaan runkkuesoteerinen, eli vaatii käytännössä oheismateriaalia kokonaiskuvan hahmottamiseen. Pelin hyvä tunnelmakin pilaantui melkoisesti kiitos pimahtelevan peliseurani, mutta siitä saan syyttää vain itseäni... (7/10) * Punch-Out!!: Pelattavuudeltan hyvä ja kokonaisuudessaan hauska, mutta liian retrorunkkaukseen nojaava; mättäminen ja hahmokasti eivät tarjoa mitään uutta aiempiin peleihin verrattuna. Yksinpelimoodin kulku on myös hölmö ja epäkoukuttava. Äidinkieliään ilmekkäästi mölöttävät vastustajat ovat kieltämättä hienoja. Hinasin peliä tokaan Bald Bulliin, johon kiinnostus sitten lopahtikin ikuisesti. * Puyo Puyo! 20th Anniversary: Lähinnä kavereiden pelaama juhla-Puyo, johon on koottu mukavasti kamaa pelisarjan historiasta. Pelattavuus on tavallisen hardcorea, and not in a good way. Lukemattomat moodit, nelinpeli ja lukuisat hahmot, joilla kaikki oma storymoodi, lämmittävät silti hieman sydäntä, vaikka sarjan uusi ja huono moe-moe-tyyli jyllääkin edelleen. Musiikit ja äänet onneksi tehokkaasti hyvittävät visuaalista hirveyttä. * Rage of the Gladiator: Liikaa Punch-Outista ammentava, mutta jonkin verran omia, suht epäkaksisia elementtejä pakkaan lyövä first person -mättö. Peli viihdytti alkuun ihan hyvin, mutta sen vedettyä Wiin Punch-Outmaisen "hakkaa edelliset vastustajat uudestaan pahemmalla vaikeusasteella"-manööverin, koitti "Ragequit of the Rage of the Gladiator". * Ready, Steady, Cook: Ala-arvoinen Cooking Mama -apinointi, jonka kengännauhamaisuus on loukkaavaa jopa shovelware-tasolla. Eli ennemminkin "Ready Steady Puke". * Real Heroes - Firefighter: Virkistyttävän omaperäinen FPS, vaikka ilman palautuvia heloja ei selvitä. Lyhyt, mutta intensiivinen, ilman uudelleenpeluuarvoa. (5/10) * Red Steel 2: Pelattavuudeltaan erinomainen FPS-mätkintä. Juoni ja hahmot ovat paperinohuita ja New Game+:n tyylisen moodin puuttuminen kusee kuitenkin paljon, varsinkin pelin loppuessa kuin seinään. (7/10) * Rock and Roll Climber: Epäintuitiivisilla kontrolleilla ja köyhällä estetiikalla varustettu wiimotewänkkäysfest. Pointsit etenkin siitä, ettei pelissä ole teemasta huolimatta ollenkaan taustamusiikkia. * Rodea the Sky Soldier: Hurmaava, mutta hajottava actionpeli, parhaaseen Yuji Naka -tyyliin. Peruspelattavuus on omintakeista ja hauskaa, toimiessaan, mutta kuppainen kamera ja sen katalysoima ärsyttävä jumiutuminen ympäristöön turhauttavat tuhottomasti. Näin etenkin pomomätöissä, joista kolmanteen pirstaloidun lopullisesti. Toivoin kovasti tästä hyvää joutsenlaulua Wiille, mutta se päätyi samaan sarjaan Skywardin Swordin kanssa, eli olisi todella hyvä, ellei se olisi siihen aivan liian paska. * Rune Factory Frontier: Mainio viljely/dungeon-crawlaus-RPG, vaikka pelin parhaat puolet piilevät NPC:den kanssa vuorovaikuttamisessa ja heruttamisessa. Etenkin siksi, että RPG-osiot ovat pirun vaikeita ja koska farmausta lannoittaa kaikin puolin turha ja huono Runey-systeemi. Pelin taso nousee ainakin puolitoistakertaiseksi, kun sopivalla koodilla järkkää niin, ettei runeyluun tarvitse käyttää sekuntiakaan. Hahmokasti sisältää pari erinomaista bro-miestä ja sankarittariakin on tyydyttävät 12 kappaletta. (8&19( * Rune Factory; Tides of Destiny: Hyvä, mutta Frontierin tavoin itsensä typerillä designratkaisulla osittain kuseva jatko-osa. Etenkin saksittu viljely ja paskasti kuljetun pääjuonen asettamat rajoitukset pelin parhaalle puolelle, eli NPC -interaktiolle, ovat hanurista, ja toisin kuin Frontierissa, ei näitä källejä voi edes korjata huijaamalla. Ihmissuhdepuoleen ja hahmodesigneihin on silti satsattu sarjan muihinkin osiin verrattuna sen verran vahvasti, että tämän voi melkein antaa anteeksi. Mutta vain melkein. Parempi kuin Rune Factory 4, joka tapauksessa. * Sakura Wars - So Long, My Love: Jälleen yksi peli, joka on parhautta kiitos herutusmekaniikkojen. Jauhamisosiot ovat tavallista suuremmasta interaktiivisuudestaan johtuen viihdyttäviä useammankin kerran pelattuina ja TRPG-osiot ovat myös hauskoja, joskin normaalisti suoritettuina hyvin helppoja. Sarjansa paras osa jo pelkästään siksi, että sisältää viimein vanhempiakin pokattavia lyylejä. Tosin tekele on varsin ihmeellisesti osa myyttistä Playstation 2 -mestarirotua, sillä Wii-version mukana ei syystä tai toisesta tule japanilaista dubbia sisältävää lisä-DVD:tä. 100 % läpäisty. (9/10, mutta PS2) * Samba de Amigo: Ihan passeli rytmipeli, jonka Wii-kontrollit toimivat hyvin, kunhan pysytään normaalivaikeusasteilla. * Samurai Shodown Anthology: Kaikki 2D-Samurait 5 Specialia lukuun ottamatta. Lokalisaatioleikkausista huolimatta ja lokalisaatiokäännöksien ansiosta ovat pelit edelleen hupaisia, etenkin kombojen vähyyden tähden, vaikka useamman nappien manööverien spämmäys ja sarjan yleinen epätasaisuus hajottaa. 6 on suosikkini isoimman rosterinsa ja sekopäisimmän käsikirjoituksensa ansiosta, vaikka senkin mekaniikkasekamelska on iso miinus. (6/10) * Samurai Warriors; Katana: Ylikarsastettu kiskoillamenohuitomisräiskintä. 6 erilaista asetta ja vino pino tehtäviä tarjoaa hauskaa tahkottavaa. Ulkoasu kyllä jättää toivomisen varaan, mutta LOL WII. (6/10) * Samurai Warriors 3: Muihin Musou-peleihin verrattuna hidas ja ei niin intensiivinen, mikä on ihan hyvä juttu. Tykinruuankin lätkiminen tuntuu joltakin, kun yhdellä hyökkäyksellä ei saa satoja hengiltä ja pahimmilla vaikeusasteilla syntyy aika eeppisiä mättöjä. Tietysti samaa vanhaa kuin muutkin sarjan osat, mutta on lähellä sydäntäni ensimmäisenä kokeilemanani. Tämä kiitos Murasame Castle-moodin, joka perustuu parhaaseen Famicom Disk System-peliin ever ja on mainio lisä tekeleeseen. 100 % läpäisty kaikkien hahmojen täydellistä grindausta lukuun ottamatta. Hekumoinnista huolimatta olen jälkikäteen tosin tajunnut, että pelisarjan harrastama japanilaisten sotaherrahirmujen historiallinen valkopyykkäys on aika BAD CHOICE. (8/10) * Science Papa: Melko häpeilemätön Cooking Mama-rip off, mutta omaa tarpeeksi omia ideoita ollakseen viihdyttävä etenkin tiedemies-wannabeille. Pelissä vähän väliä otettavat skabat ovat yllättävän pahoja ja sisältävät parhautta eli skippaamattomia näyttöjä. Onneksi vihollishahmot ovat melko viihdyttäviä. (5/10) * Shiren the Wanderer: Tylsä haahuilu sattumissa luolastoissa. Anteeksi tautologia. * Shootanto - Evulutionary Mayhem: Idealtaan ihan hauska Cabal -klooni, jonka projektiiliaseet tarjoavat hieman vaihtelua muihin vastaaviin. Monotonisen ylipitkät, mutta sitä vastoin vähäiset ruudut ja tekninen kökköys eivät kuitenkaan paljoakaan lämmitä. * Sid Meier's Pirates!: Paskasti toteutettu piraattipeli, sillä manuaali sekä tutoriaali ovat sontaa ja peli on free-roaming, joten pelaaja on ihan ulapalla alusta alkaen. Edes herutusmekaniikka ei antanut minulle energiaa yrittää pureutua potaskaan. * Sin and Punishment - Successor of the Skies: Lylat Warsin ohella automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä ikinä. Kaikki on kovaa laatua paitsi juoni ja lopussa on pitkästä aikaa jopa hauska pomomaratooni. (8/10) * SNK Arcade Classics Vol 1. SNK:n pelikokoelma, eli väistämättä sikahyvä. Mättöpelisarjojen ykkösosat ja urheilupelit ovat kaikki hivenen turhia, mutta Magician Lord, Top Hunter, Metal Slug, Sengoku ja kaiken maailman ekstrat ovat parhautta. * Snowpack Park: Lievää Skip Ltd.:mäistä hämäryyttään lukuun ottamatta kovin tylsä pingviinienhoivaamissimulaattori. * Sonic and the Secret Rings: Arabiteemastaan huolimatta melko mitäänsanomaton juoksentelu. Moninpeli on erinomainen väline huumorintajuttomien henkiseen tuhoamiseen. * Sonic Colors: Sonic-pelien parhaimmistoa, mutta ei silti innosta yhtä läpipeluuta enempään. Unlockattava matsku on Segan peliksi omituisen köyhää. * Soulcalibur Legends: Ei kaiken saamansa persekipeän avautumisen väärti, muttei kovin hyväkään. Lloyd Irving tuo plussaa minimaaliseen rosteriin. * So Blonde: Velkavankeudessa elävän miehen Monkey Island. Juoni, hahmot ja puzzlet sekä kaikki muukin on hiomatonta ja tuskaisen keskinkertaista. * Spectobes; Origins: Juoneltaan, hahmoiltaan, vihollisiltaan, ympäristöiltään ja suunnilleen kaikelta muultakin äärimmäisen geneerinen ja konservatiivinen JRPG. Pelattavuus on sentään ihan hyvää, JRPG:ksi. Jaksoin pelata pelin melko loppuun, mutta kun ensimmäinen grindausta vaatinut kohta nosti susirumaa päätään, päätyi peli seinään. * Stop Stress - A Day of Fury: Huonolla tavalla omintakeinen, eli epäintuitiivinen ja kökkö, rajoitetun liikkuvuuden FP-wiimotehuidonta. Kontrollit toimivat hyvin, mutta tyhjästä silmille hyppivät viholliset, yleinen mekaniikkojen epäselvyys ja hajottava äänimaailma eivät todellakaan tee pelistä mitään stressinlievittäjää, päinvastoin. Päähenkilön jatkuva käkätys on sentään hauskaa. * Super Mario Galaxy: Erinomainen, mutta Mario 64:n ja Sunshinen tarjoaman tutkiskelun puuttuminen lähes kokonaan on mälsää. Lineaarista hienouttaa riittääkin sitten roppakaupalla. (8/10) * Super Mario Galaxy 2: Vielä parempi kun edeltäjänsä, mutta lineaarisuus jytää edelleen. Juonen minimoiminen verrattuna ykköseen on ollut tässä tapauksessa oikea veto. (8/10) * Super Paper Mario: Mukavan yliuniikki, hauska, viihdyttävä ja sopivan laaja genresekoitus, joskin pelattavuudeltaan hieman liian yksinkertainen. Sisältää myös pari osiota, joiden tarkoitus tuntuu olevan silkka pelaajan hajottaminen, mikä on edeltäjän vastaavien kohtien kanssa jo aika "mitä vit, IntSys?". (7/10) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Ilmestyessään paras Smash Bros., vaikka ei allekirjoittanutta säväyttänytkään hirveän paljon johtuen Meleen puhkinussimisesta. Subspace Emissaryn ja Snaken olemassaolon oikeutus on heikonlaista. * Super Swing Golf: PAL-versio, eli kakkososa. HYPEn koko porukalla innokkaasti hinaama eli melkoisen uniikki peli. Hahmokasti, kustomointi, unlockattavat kamat, gameplay ja radat ovat kaikki huippuluokkaa, mutta valitettavasti loppupuolen läpipääsyyn tarvitaan vähintään korealaisen pelaamiskulttuurin 100 %:sta omaksumista. (9/10) * Syobon Action: Ihan hupaisa Super Mario Bros.-parodia joka pelaajalle suunnatuista källeistään huolimatta ei sorru liialliseen vaikeuteen tai yleiseen runkkuuteen. * Takt of Magic: Mainio ja kovin koukuttava RTS-peli, jota on höystetty Wiimotella tehtävällä riimujenpiirtelyllä. Eri pelityylejä riittää kiitos yksiköiden ja loitsujen määrän, ja vaikka taikurointi on hyvin tehokasta, pärjää useimmissa tehtävissä mukavan hyvin pelkällä kapiaismaisella tykinruuan delegoinnilla. Pelissä on, jokseenkin suurta määrää geneerisiä fillerikarttoja lukuun ottamatta, sopivan pitkä ja kahtia haarautuva pääjuoni, jota on nokitettu lisäksi myös kiitettävällä määrällä bonusepisodeja. Näissä tarinaa väännellään tai raotetaan lisää, mutta koska peli pommitti Japanissa kuin Enola Gay konsanaan, the localization never happen, joten tämä ei sinänsä valitettavasti juuri lämmitä. Melkoinen Disaster-skenaario, siis. (8/10) * Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World: Hyvin havaittavasti kengännauhabudjetilla tehty jatko-osan tapainen. Muuten melkoisen pelkistetty, mutta näytöt ovat paljon alkuperäistä Symphoniaa näyttävämmät, mikä kertoo jotain joko Symphoniasta itsestään tai tekijöiden prioriteeteista. Omaa samat ongelmat kuin Symphonia, eli potaskapitoisen juonen ja dungeonit, eikä Pokemon-mekaniikka anna taisteluille mitään, mutta ihan täysin kyyniseltä rahastukselta ollaan vältytty. Vetää tämän kerran, ihan kuin alkuperäisenkin. * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes: Kaveria lainaten: - "Tekeeks mikään tässä pelissä vahinkoa?". Ripulia tag-pelienkin joukossa. Minipelit ovat sentään viihdyttäviä ja Capcomin semi-Sentai-peliksi hyviä hahmojakin on yllättävän monta. * Tenchu - Shadow Assassins: Stealthpeli. Yllättäen minusta huono. * Thrillville - Off the Rails: Hirveä clusterfuck rakennussimulaatiomanagerointiminipelirumba, jonka mikään osa-alue ei ole kaksinen. Herutuskin on tehty tässä pelissä huonosti eli liian totuudenmukaisesti. * Tomena Sanner: Huumoriltaan jees, mutta muuten melko köykäinen yhden napin reaktiotesti. Etenkin ulkoasu on liian indieplatformaisen "halpaa, eikun tyyliteltyä", mikä kusee hupaisia hahmoja. * Tournament of Legends: Pinnallinen ja vähäsisältöinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan sekä premissiltään ihan viihdyttävä antiikin aikojen mättöpeli. Rosteri on pieni, mutta hahmot ovat persoonallisia sekä ulosanniltaan että spessuiltaan. Normimättämispakan sekoittaminen QTE:llä, knockdown-systeemillä ja roundien välisillä minipeleillä toimii myös yllättävän hyvin. * Trauma Center - New Blood: Omaperäinen, mutta siinä kaikki. Naurettavaa foliohattujuonta lukuun ottamatta on peli aivan liian lähellä totuutta, tuntuen työltä ja tarjoten pelaajalle koko ajan stressiä sekä morkkista. * Trauma Team: Trauma inducing Team, more like. Pelattavuus on jees, flashpelimäisyydestä huolimatta, mutta hahmot, juoni, dialogi ja estetiikka art directionia ja ääninäyttelyä lukuun ottamatta ovat niin myötähävettävän idioottimaisia, ettei tätä pysty, etenkin kun valtaosa peliajasta kuluu kuppaisiin ADV-osioihin. * Twinkle Queen: Grafiikoiltaan hirvittävä ja pelattavuudeltaan tavanomaisen köyhä, pelkkien muijien tähdittämä animumättöpeli. Onneksi rikkinäiset, mutta viihdyttävät 2 vs 2- ja 4:n pelaajan free for all -moodit antavat pelille kuitenkin jotakin oikeutusta. (5/10) * Vampire Crystals: Ulkoasultaan kökkerö ja myös siksi erittäin monotoninen top down -zombiräiskintä, joka sentään käyttää Wiimoten pointteriominaisuuksia hyvin hyväkseen. * Wacky World of Sports: Lähtökohtaisesti melko tavallinen minipelikokoelma kohtalaisin kontrollein. Hahmokasti on kuitenkin minuun kovin iskevä urpoine ja etnisesti monipuolisine tyyppeineen. Pelejä on melko vähän, mutta suuri osa niistä on harvinaisen viihdyttäviä. (6/10) * Wario Land - Shake It!: Yksi lempparini 2D-tasoloikista, kiitos hienon graffatyylin, upeiden musaakien ja Wariomaisen skitson pelattavuuden. Haastettakin ja pituutta riittää ihan tarpeeksi, mikäli tavoittelee 100 % läpäisykerrointa. (7/10) * WarioWare - Smooth Moves: Muiden WarioWarejen tapaan Yngwie-tierin menoa. Kontrollit toimivat hyvin kiitos sopivan ylimalkaisuuden ja perinteinen yliabsurdi meno on saatu hyvin käännettyä isolle ruudulle. Moninpeli on myös hulvatonta, ainakin hetken. (7/10) * Water Warfare: Hauska vesipyssyväännös normi- first person -räiskintään mukavan pirteällä ulkoasulla. Nelinpelin puute ja stealth -kentät tekevät kuitenkin touhusta loppujen lopuksi virtsaa. * We Cheer 2: Lisää Namcon kasuaalikultaa. Kontrollit toimivat hyvin ja grindattavaa, kustomoitavaa sekä unlockattavaa riittää. Sukupuolitasapainotteluakin löytyy odotettua enemmän, vaikkei kannustuspoppoon kokoonpanoa voikaan juuri muuttaa. (7/10) * Wii Music: Miyamoton rikos ihmisyyttä vastaan on ihan hupaisa ja yllättävän syvällinenkin musiikkisimulaattori/lelu. Etenkin suuri määrä erilaisia instrumentteja vakuuttaa. Valitettavasti muuta sisältöä on Wii-sarjalle uskollisesti laihanlaisesti. * Wii Party: Passeli minipelikokoelma, muttei pärjää Mario Party 9:lle. * Wii Play: Köykäinen, mutta hetken hauska. * Wii Play Motion: Normiversiota viihdyttävämpi, muttei myöskään kovin pitkäikäinen. * Wii Sports: Nyrkkeilyä lukuun ottamatta hyvin tehty, mutta viisi pinnallista peliä ei kauaa kestä. * Wii Sports Resort: Varmasti Wii-sarjan paras peli. Pelejä on tarpeeksi monta ja ne ovat keskivertoa kasuaaleilua syvempiä. Leimasinmerkkimekaniikka ei tosin innosta pelaamaan oikeiden avattavien asioiden puuttuessa. (7/10) * Xenoblade Chronicles: "Dinobeast is big and scary!" Eli probably the best JRPG in the world. Genrelle epätavallisesti äärimmäisen käyttäjäystävällinen ja taistelusysteemiltään omaperäinen sekä toimiva tekele. Hahmot ovat päähenkilöä lukuun ottamatta hyviä ja juoni ei täysin offensiivisesti paska. Ympäristöt ovat upeita ja massiivisia; kaupungit ovat liiankin kookkaita, kun pelaajaparka yrittää löytää oikeita quest-NPC:itä. Kaiken kruunaa kuitenkin paras videopelisuutelukohtaus. Enkä siis meinaa perusstandardivaniljavedenjuottojööteilyä. (9/10) * Zangeki no REGINLEIV: Hyvin viihdyttävä hack and slash johtuen absurdista vihollismäärästä ja aseiden tuhovoimasta. NPC:istäkin on jotain hyötyä ja niiden paasausta on hauska kuunnella, vaikkei siitä mitään ymmärtäisi. Pelattavaa riittää suunnilleen loputtomiin, vaikkei meno hirveästi missään vaiheessa kauheasti muutu. Lokaalin moninpelin puuttuminen netteilyn kustannuksella on kuitenkin täyttä paskaa. (8/10) * Zack & Wiki - Quest for Barbaros' Treasure: Wiimotea kekseliäästi, vaikka välillä kömpelösti käyttävä ja hahmodesigneiltaan ynnä ulkoasultaan hurmaava toiminta- ja pulmanratkontapelin ristisiitos. Seikkaileminen sekä elementeiltään että puzzleiltaan vaihtelevissa kentissä on viihdyttävää, mutta Sierramaiset äkkikuolemat sekä dead endit hajottavat suuresti. Onneksi sisäisellä valuutalla ostettavat jeesausesineet ja yksittäisten ruutujen verrattainen lyhyys helpottavat näiden rikosten ihmiskuntaa vastaan kestämistä. Sivu- ja post game -sälää on mukavasti, antaen pelille genren keskivertoa edustajaa paljon enemmän uudelleenpeluuarvoa. (7/10) * Zero - Tsukihami no Kamen: "HAIBARA!" Fatal Frame -sarjan neljäs osa. Hyvä pelattavuus ja reikäjuustoinen juoni on kakkososan remaken pelanneelle turhan tuttuja. Vaihtuvista pelattavista hahmoista puolet ovat turhia, mutta ylläripuolikeitetyllä etsiväjätkällä pelattavat osiot ovat huomattavasti muuta peliä vähemmän redundantteja ja muutenkin siistejä. Myös tunnelma on kohdallaan, etenkin kun tällä kertaa pelasin ihanassa solitaarisuudessa. Lukuisia ekstroja ja siten jälleenpeluuarvoa riittää myös. Fanikäännös on hyvä joitain formatointiongelmia lukuun ottamatta. (7/10) * Zombie Panic in Wonderland: Keskinkertainen Cabal-kloonin tynkä.